metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise to Remain
Rise to Remain are a 5-piece London based metalcore band. The band have made appearances at Download Festival, Sonisphere Festival and have extensively toured the UK. The band have released three EP's, the majority of which have been "viral" releases, via their myspace. The band have been praised by magazines, such as Metal Hammer and Kerrang!, with the former releasing a scaled-down version of their first nationwide-release EP, "Bridges Will Burn". They have received radioplay through the likes of BBC Radio One and Total Rock, as well as having their music videos regularly rotated on Scuzz and Kerrang! TV. The band was voted "Best New Band" at the 2010 Metal Hammer "Golden God Awards", an award decided by 400,000 votes across the globe, and the 2010 Kerrang! Award for "Best British Newcomer". Their debut album, City Of Vultures, was released on the 5th September 2011. It was produced by revered metal producer Colin Richardson and Carl Bown. On 16 March 2011 they signed their first major recording contract with EMI records, which was accompanied by the launch of their website and a free single download entitled "The Serpent". History Halide (2006-2008) They were formed in London, late 2006, by Ben Tovey and Will Homer (formerly of Hours Past) along with other schoolmates under the name "Halide" as a side project to several of the band's members other endeavors in music. Within a few months the band solidified their line-up, adding Austin Dickinson (formerly of The Oath) on vocals after their respective bands played a show together at the "Tufnell Park Dome" and began playing local gigs as well as travelling across the UK, seeking out more shows. Halide recorded one three-track EP, which saw a viral release through their Myspace. This eventually garnered attention from more legitimate local promoters, who granted the band further exposure by putting them on at slightly higher profile shows, namely with Biomechanical and other local heavyweights such as Eternal Lord and Exit Ten. The band then organised a UK tour, with them and local act Terrorlapse, as well as playing one-off supports to their peers in bands such as Viatrophy, Sylosis, Anterior and Malefice. In early 2008, whilst playing the Islington Academy supporting Sylosis, the band were offered the opening slot on the smaller, third stage of the Download Festival at Donington Park at 10:45 am. This opportunity lead to the band changing members, adding Joe Copcutt on bass and Pat Lundy on drums (both formerly of 12 Ton Method), and their name, switching from Halide, to Rise To Remain. However, they still retained early songs that would later be recorded for Rise To Remain, namely Purify, Illusive Existence, Salvation and Fracture. Rise to Remain (2008-2010) The band swiftly changed their name to Rise to Remain, and played one last show as Halide at the Camden Rock Bar. The ensuing Download Festival performance drew minor attention to the band, and lead to them securing a booking agent, Paul Ryan. During the summer of 2008, the band undertook their first recording as "Rise To Remain", creating the EP "Becoming One". This was then self released by the band. Since then the band has been at its most active, beginning with opening slots for more local bands, including homegrown heroes Exit Ten and Viatrophy and Australian death metallers The Red Shore, and eventually completing a co-headline club tour with Holy Grail, and supporting the likes of Shadows Fall, Five Finger Death Punch, The Haunted and Trivium, as well as appearing at Sonisphere Festival and Download Festival. The band also recorded a cover of the Judas Priest song "The Rage", for a Metal Hammer tribute CD. During the recording of "Bridges Will Burn" the band were briefly signed to indie label Transcend Records, however, the deal was not honoured and therefore, Rise To Remain left the label and remained an unsigned act, releasing their EP free with Metal Hammer magazine. There were no releases on Transcend Records from the band. On 14 June 2010, Rise to Remain were given the Metal Hammer Golden God Award, for "Best New Band", an award that was voted for by over 400,000 people across the globe." The band are currently recording their debut album with producer, Colin Richardson, who has worked with Carcass, Machine Head and Bullet for My Valentine, amongst others. The band has also won "Best British Newcomer" at the Kerrang! Awards 2010. The band supported Korn on their UK tour in October 2010, and completed a string of shows supporting Funeral for a Friend, as well as being added to the line-up of Bullet for My Valentine's European tour in November 2010, after Escape the Fate were unable to fulfill their slot. As a result of the Bullet For My Valentine tour, the band had to drop out of a UK tour supporting As I Lay Dying and Suicide Silence, but returned to support Hatebreed on their UK dates in December 2010. Major label signing to present (2011 onwards) The band performed as an opening act for Iron Maiden on the Singapore & Indonesian leg of their world tour in February 2011 and followed on from there to appear as part of the Australian leg of the Soundwave Festival, playing with such bands as Sevendust, Stone Sour, Queens of the Stone Age and many more. Upon their return to the UK, the band signed with major label EMI Records, and released a track off of their debut album, entitled "The Serpent", which received several thousand downloads in its first 24 hours. The band will also be supporting Funeral For A Friend on their headline tour throughout March and April, and playing a string of headline dates in support of the album, which is due at some point in 2011. They have also been announced to play the annual Download Festival in 2011, held at Donington Park, Sonisphere Festival, for their 3rd consecutive performance, and Hevy Music Festival. The band will start their UK headline tour on the 7th September 2011 along with The Safety Fire and Bleed from Within. The band has been revealed as support for Trivium and In Flames' European tour in November 2011. The band's debut album, City of Vultures, is set to be released on September 5. Rise to Remain will be embarking on the Defenders of the Faith III tour along with headliners Trivium. In Flames, Ghost and Insense will also be a part of the Tour. For Kerrang! Magazine's celebration of the 20th anniversary of influential grunge band Nirvana's breakthrough album, Nevermind, Rise to Remain contributed a cover of the song "Breed", on a cover album featuring artists such as The Dillinger Escape Plan (who covered "Territorial Pissings"), Evile (who covered "Lounge Act"), and The Blackout (covering "Stay Away"). Band members ;Current members *Austin Dickinson – lead vocals (2007–present) *Ben Tovey – lead guitar (2006–present), backing vocals (2011–present) *Joe Copcutt – bass guitar (2008–present) *Pat Lundy – drums (2008–present) *Will Homer – rhythm guitar (2006–present), backing vocals (2011–present) ;Former members *Theo Tan – bass (2006–2008) *Ali White – drums, percussion (2007–2008) *Aubrey Jackson-Blake – synth (2007–2008) *Timothy Shelley – drums (2007) Discography ;Studio albums * City of Vultures (2011) ;EPs * Illusive Existence (2007) * Becoming One (2008) * Bridges Will Burn (2010) External links * Rise to Remain on MySpace Category:English metalcore musical groups Category:Metalcore musical groups